Farming
Farming - what is it Farming is the reproduction of crops. Farming (Wat?) ~Caerold/ '''Zeune The way farming works are quite interesting. Unfortunately, it isn't even explained badly in the current tutorial. However, I felt it lacked development; to which "Farming (Wat?) was made... '''Gathering seeds: From what I've learned about farming, when you eat most fruit or harvest cotton/long grass you get seeds. Then there's cactus, pineapple, cotton, etc. Also non-foodstuffs like the medical herbs (flowers and thistles) you need to cure poison -- they all have seeds when you harvest them. Where to Plant: You can plant these on most tiles (I've only tried dirt and grass) How long does it take to grow: After about a day of game time, a new plant will grow. Fertilization: If you r-click a tile where you just planted a seed you'll see it says "growing." Okay. Then there are the adult plants. R-click and you'll usually see "non-fertile." Adult "fertile" plants have a chance to randomly plant NEW seeds of the same type in nearby terrain. You get more plants for FREE! The solution to the farming dilemma is to use either compost or fertile soil, crafted with dirt + 2 leaves, peat or other rotten stuff. When you apply your fertilizer to a grown plant (I haven't tried with the growing plant) the type changes to "fertile." Now if you *leave_it_alone* it will scatter more seeds in nearby tiles until it eventually reverts to "non-fertile." Growing/Harvesting: So what I do is scavenge the map for a handful of berry trees/bushes or whatever I want. Then I plant the seeds near my base. Before you can plant a seed, you must till the soil. Tilling can be done with a hoe. When using a till this will increase your Gardening skill. Once the soil has been tilled plant your seeds and wait for them to grow, and fertilize them. You can repeat a few times and in just a few days you'll have a whole field of whatever was planted. Harvest the non-fertile ones as you get hungry or whatever. Presto! A farmer is you! You can only harvest your new plants, but doing this will slowly degrade the fruits/seeds you get back as each failure to plant (uses Botany skill) degrades the seed. The new plant "remembers" the condition of the seed it was planted from. Eventually, you'll have a handful of 0/6 durability seeds and all you can do is eat them. Additional information: Even some items that don't have seeds, like mushrooms and onions, can be grown this way. It is a little harder, though. What you do for them is *don't_eat_them* but plant them instead. They will grow to adult plants (or fungi, if you wanna get technical, you mycologist, you) and you can fertilize them and wait for your new field of crops to spread and grow. While seeds don't spoil, onions do, so I don't tend to pick them until I'm ready to eat them. Warning: some crops are vulnerable to being "trampled" by you or the local wildlife. Seeds are always safe but trampled adult crops can be destroyed this way before you harvest them, so watch when you step and protect your crops. Category:Farming Category:Plants